1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an anti-ultraviolet (anti-UV) electronic device and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have gradually reduced in size, in recent years, as consumer electronic products have become lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. For various electronic products, electronic paper display (electronic paper) with low power consumption, a lightweight, thinness, and environmental friendly advantages, have gained research attention.
If the electronic paper display is used in a smart card, users can change the password at any time to implement security operations, wherein the security operations would be shown in the chip card display. Therefore, improving smart card security.
However, as electronic paper display control ICs include one time programmable read only memory (OTP ROM), the data in the OTP ROM is erasable by UV light when the OTP ROM is irradiated by UV light for a long period of time thereby reducing its reliability.
Thus, there is a need to develop an anti-UV electronic device to avoid memory data from being erased.